1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-reflecting wallpaper or wall covering and the method for producing the same comprising a substrate, an optional coat of a brittle material a thin metal coat, thereon a veneer-protecting coat, and finally a veneer coat applied on one or both sides of an elastic substrate, particularly a plastic sheet or plastic-coated material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model No. 7,343,047 already discloses a known wall liner material comprising a hard foamed layer with an aluminum layer attached thereto. The outer surface of the aluminum layer may be embellished by an embossed pattern and provided with a protective veneer coating to obtain dirt-repellent properties.
German Pat. No. 677,123 teaches a metallized wallpaper, in which the metallic surface layer as well as the underlying intermediate paper layer are provided with aligned perforations in order to achieve improved moisture permeability, the two interconnected and perforated layers being attached to a further non-perforated paper-base layer.
German Pat. No. 800,857 also shows a metallized wallpaper of the above defined type, this wallpaper being provided with a very thin veneer coating which may or may not be colored in any manner.
These prior art wallpapers have in common the disadvantage that they are not able to effect optimum heat reflection, when having colored coatings. On the other hand, the metal layer must be provided with a colored coating, otherwise the glossy metallic surfaces are not accepted for the decoration of normal dwelling spaces, for aesthetic reasons.